


Las Niñas

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John investigan un caso, en el cual hay un cadáver, el de una niña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Niñas

**Las niñas:**

Lestrade apareció en el 221B de Baker Street a primera hora de la mañana, buscaba a Sherlock para un caso. Le explicó como era y Sherlock le dijo que esperara, debía ponerse algo más decente para ir, que aún estaba en pijama.

John apareció en el salón en el momento justo y arreglado, cuando el detective apareció cambiado se lo llevó con él a ver el caso que le presentaba el inspector de policía.

Cogieron un taxi y llegaron al escenario en quince minutos. Allí se encontraban Anderson y Donovan, los cuales miraron mal al mejor de los Holmes.

— El friki apareció. Que sorpresa - comentó Sally mofándose.

—  He ido yo a avisarle - respondió Greg de manera que Anderson y Donovan se callaron y dejaron de hablar para cuchichear entre ellos.

Sherlock pasó junto con John el cordón policial, una vez dentro, John se puso el traje especial y Sherlock los guantes.

—  Veamos que tenemos - dijo el detective subiendo las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado.

John se quejó de dolor, pero dijo que podía aguantarlo. Para el detective no era una buena señal. Hacía mucho que no le dolía y ahora volvía ese dolor que tanto había amargado al ex - militar.

—  Empecemos - Lestrade dijo mirando a Sherlock - tienes diez minutos.

—  Y me sobran - comentó el menor de los Holmes.

Inspeccionó el cadáver. Era una niña, ¿quién en su sano juicio mataría a una pobre e indefensa niña? No podía comprenderlo. Dejo de mirar el cadáver y acto seguido miró a John.

—  Por favor John podrías darnos tu enfoque médico - el ex - militar asintió y se colocó con cuidado para verlo más de cerca.

 — Tiene signos de haber sido violada. Hay desgarros vaginales. De ahí el sangrado de la zona. Está sin bragas, eso nos puede dar una pista. - Sherlock se quedó asombrado por la deducción y el análisis que John estaba haciendo - Si no están significa que para quien haya hecho esto, son un trofeo o quería deshacerse de ellas. Lo extraño de esto, aunque tiene sangre, no veo rastros de semen. Creo que primero la violó y luego la trajo aquí. En cuanto a las muñecas estás marcas... es como si mientras la violaba se las hubieran atado o sujetado a algún lado. Luego en el cuello. Hay signos de estrangulamiento y por lo que veo, el estrangulamiento fue lo que acabó con ella, ya no hay ninguna herida o signo en el cuerpo.

—  Impresionante John - comentó con cierto asombro Sherlock - te felicito por tan grande deducción.

John sonrió mientras se levantaba y se colaba cómodamente.

—  Entonces, ¿murió de estrangulamiento? - John asintió - antes la violaron. Que gente más enferma.

—  Si no se ha llevado las bragas, puede que las haya tirado en algún contenedor - dijo el menor de los Holmes - yo si fuera vosotros, me pondría a mirar los contenedores de la zona. Puede que estén en alguno y si no es así, es que se las ha llevado como trofeo.

Greg llamó a un policía y le comentó que hacer. Con lo que se pusieron enseguida a buscar en los contenedores.

Sherlock y John salieron de allí y fueron a preguntar a los padres de la niña si sabían algo. Sherlock les hizo varias preguntas, mientras John anotaba todo en su libreta, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Inspeccionaron la habitación de la niña, para buscar posibles pistas y lo único que encontraron fue una libreta de dibujos donde en uno de ellos se podía ver a la pequeña de la mano de un chico joven.

John le preguntó a los padres si conocían al joven que acompañaba a la niña en el dibujo y dijeron que no sabían. Con lo que se preocuparon aún más. ¿Con quién podría verse una niña de 8 años?

Una vez que acabaron la visita a los padres y se llevaron el dibujo, preguntaron a los vecinos, ya que eran un buen punto de vista y una posible ayuda adicional.

Nadie sabía nada del hombre misterioso del dibujo. Algo que descolocó tanto a Sherlock como a John.

Volvieron en taxi a Baker Street y allí John se sentó en el sofá con aspecto cansado.

—  John, te noto cansado. ¿Estás bien?

—  La pierna ha vuelto a dolerme después de tanto tiempo... - hizo una breve pausa - no se si seguirá así por mucho tiempo. Pero por el momento voy llevándolo bien.

Sherlock miró a John y derrotado de no haber sacado mucho en limpio se acostó, cogió un cigarrillo y se lo fumo mientras John le miraba sin decir nada.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el detective se dio cuenta de que no habían ido al colegio de la niña, con lo que se prepararon, junto con el dibujo para ir.

Una vez en el colegio, fueron a hablar con la profesora de la niña, la cual se llamaba Sarah.

—  Buenas, ¿podríamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Sarah?

—  Como no. Tomen asiento - ambos se sentaron y miraron a la profesora - ¿En qué puedo serles de utilidad?

El detective le enseñó el dibujo y la profesora lo reconoció. Les explicó y contó cuando Sarah lo dibujaba en clase y le contaba quien era el hombre que le acompañaba de la mano. La pequeña decía que era su hermano mayor, pero por lo que tenía entendido la profesora, es que el hermano mayor de Sarah estaba encerrado en un psiquiátrico y Sarah nunca le había conocido. Ya que llevaba 9 años allí. Con lo que el hombre del dibujo no se parecía en nada. Por la foto que habían sacado de la casa de la niña, el hermano no era el del dibujo. Entonces, ¿quién sería? Una de las preguntas centrales de la investigación.

Una vez que hablaron con la profesora, hablaron con alguna gente que trabajaba en las instalaciones del centro por si habían visto o escuchado alguna cosa que les pudiera ser de ayuda. Solo el conserje les comentó que un día la niña fue sola a casa, ya que vivía cerca y, no había problemas de que caminara sola por esa parte de la ciudad, y ese día se topó con un extraño hombre que la recogió en la esquina y se la llevo de la mano.

John le enseño el dibujo y el conserje les dijo que era ese hombre. Con lo que llamaron a Greg y se lo comentaron, además querían saber si había habido suerte en la búsqueda y si, las habían encontrado desgarradas en uno de los contenedores del callejón que había cerca de allí.

Volvieron al escenario del crimen, ya que los vecinos pudieron haber escuchado algo, porque el ascensor no funcionaba.

Una vecina les explicó que el ascensor hasta anoche funcionaba y luego ya no. Con lo que no escucharon pisadas, solo el pequeño ruido del ascensor.

—  John, tenemos dos pistas cruciales - comentó Sherlock mientras caminaban por aquellas calles de la ciudad - una es el dibujo y el testigo del conserje del colegio, y la otra pista es el ascensor. Sí, tenemos que investigar de noche por dentro para ver si hay huellas o manchas.

John asintió mientras se tocaba la pierna. El detective miró a John y le dijo que volviera a usar bastón. El médico dijo que si, que lo volvería a usar.

Por la noche a eso de las doce, volvieron al edificio y se encontraron a la policía.

—  Justamente iba a llamaros - comentó Lestrade - que eficaces sois a veces.

—  ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el médico sin comprender nada.

—  Otra niña y esta vez la vecina del primero ha sido hallada muerta - respondió Greg - tiene restos de pólvora en la ropa, ha sido matada a poca distancia con un arma blanca.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de algo, de que la mujer había subido a ver qué pasaba y por eso se la cargara para que no le reconociera.

Greg le entregó una carta a Sherlock, la cual estaba dirigida a él. La leyó mientras se preguntaba si la letra era del asesino.

Una vez que vieron el cadáver con los mismos signos que el anterior, pero con las bragas en la boca para que muriera antes. Se fueron a la casa de la niña.

Sherlock preguntó a los padres de la pequeña si tenían relación con la familia de la otra víctima y en efecto, la tenían. Las madres de ambas niñas habían sido compañeras de universidad y todavía se llevaban bien. Aunque sus hijas no iban al mismo colegio, iban juntas al mismo estudio de danza. Antes de irse de la casa de la segunda víctima, el detective les enseño la carta que había recibido y los padres afirmaron entre lloros que era la letra de su hija. Eso hacía que la investigación fuera a paso lento.

Al día siguiente fueron al estudio de danza, el cual estaba cerrado por reformas.

Sherlock le contó a John que ponía en la carta e idearon un plan para que todo saliera bien. Una vez ideado el plan, lo llevaron a cabo.

Sherlock se reunió en la azotea del hospital donde Molly trabajaba a eso de las doce de la noche con el asesino.

—  Me alegra saber que Sherlock Holmes está aquí - comentó una voz masculina entre las sombras de la noche - y pensar que no iba a venir por cobarde. Pero aquí le tenemos.

—  Da la cara cobarde - gritó el menor de los Holmes.

—  Que humos por favor - el asesino se dejó ver - soy James Moriarty y en estos momentos acabaré con tu vida y con la de tu casera y tu amigo, ese que te acompaña a todos lados.

Los músculos del cuerpo de Sherlock se tensaron. Mientras Sherlock estaba así, James Moriarty llamó por teléfono, le enseño a Sherlock como John y la señora Hudson estaban atados.

—  Jefe, cuando de las órdenes acabaré con ellos - dijo un hombre a Moriarty.

—  Paciencia, ya te llamaré en breves - Sherlock no sabía qué hacer.

Una bala salió de la nada y le dio en toda la espalda, dejándole desangrado y muerto allí.

Cuando James le vio sin pulso, sonrió maliciosamente y llamó a su cómplice. Pero mientras hacía la llamada, una bala le atravesó el pecho y allí se cayó muerto. Con lo que su cómplice se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento, Sherlock se levantó y cogió el teléfono. Le comentó al cómplice de Moriarty que la policía estaba de camino y que era inútil que huyera, tarde o temprano le encontrarían.

Una vez a salvo, el cadáver del asesino fue llevado a la morgue y el cómplice de Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, fue encarcelado y acusado por ayudar a Moriarty a cumplir cadena perpetua.

Pero, ¿quién disparó a Moriarty? Nada más y nada menos que John Watson desde el edificio de enfrente, ya que el que estaba atado y se parecía a John era uno de los vagabundos de la red de vagabundos de Sherlock que se había puesto una máscara para que pareciera que era el ex – militar. El plan de Sherlock había funcionado y estaba orgulloso de que así fuera.

**Y hasta aquí el fic, es el primer fic donde describo bien un caso de asesinado. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme vuestras reviews.**


End file.
